yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator Beast
| romaji = Guradiaru Bīsuto | trans = Gladial Beast | fr_name = Bête Gladiateur | de_name = Gladiatorungeheuer | it_name = Gladiatore Bestia | ko_name = 검투수 | ko_hanja = 劍鬪獸 | ko_romanized = Geomtusu | pt_name = Besta Gladiadora | es_name = Bestia Gladiador | other_names = | sets = * Gladiator's Assault * Phantom Darkness * Light of Destruction * The Duelist Genesis * Crossroads of Chaos * Crimson Crisis * V Jump Edition 3 * Extreme Victory * Primal Origin * Chaos Impact | tcg = * Cybernetic Horizon * Duelist Saga * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | ocg = * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Collectors Pack 2017 * LINK VRAINS Pack * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.3 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Gladiator Beast", known as "Gladial Beast" ( Guradiaru Bīsuto) in the OCG, is an archetype of monsters with various Attributes (primarily DARK and EARTH) and Types (primarily Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast) released in Gladiator's Assault. They are used by both the Battle Beast and Sanders in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Design Appearance The archetype resemble futuristic versions of the ancient Roman Colosseum slave-warriors. Etymology The archetype's name comes from "Gladiator", a man trained to fight with weapons against other men or wild animals in an arena. Each monster is primarily named after types of gladiators that fought in the Roman Colosseum, while others are named after famous fighters from the Roman Empire. Members Support Playing style With a few exceptions, all non-Fusion "Gladiator Beasts" have an effect to return to the Deck during the end of a Battle Phase when it battled, and then to Special Summon another "Gladiator Beast" monster to replace it (this is also known as 'tagging out'). The newly Special Summoned "Gladiator Beast" monsters usually gain another effect when Special Summoned in this way. "Gladiator Beasts" also have seven Fusion Monsters, four of which require a specific "Gladiator Beast" monster and either one or two other "Gladiator Beast" monsters as Fusion Material. However, "Polymerization" is not required to Fusion Summon these monsters. Instead, the correct "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Material Monsters are returned to the Main Deck to Special Summon the appropriate "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster. This process is otherwise known as Contact Fusion. Several of the "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monsters are also able to 'tag out' to Special Summon 2 or more "Gladiator Beast" monsters from the Deck. Nearly every card in the archetype is capable of being returned to the hand, field, or Deck from the Graveyard by utilizing the effects of "Gladiator Beast" monsters or their support cards. The "Gladiator Beast" Deck includes a mix of destruction, aggro, and toolbox cards and tactics. It is this versatility which landed this Deck as one of the top Decks in the Shonen Jump Circuit. The September 2010 Forbidden List caused "Gladiators Beasts" to become more popular, especially with the banning of "Heavy Storm" and Limiting of "Royal Oppression", both of which were a threat to their strategy. The April 2015 Forbidden List made the previously Limited "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" Unlimited, making the entire deck not as susceptible to having a "Bottomless Trap Hole" or other card that banishes monsters used on "Bestiari", which would render "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" inaccessible for the remainder of the Duel. Previous incarnations of the Deck used "Rescue Cat" to Summon monsters such as "Gladiator Beast Samnite" and "Test Tiger" to make big plays. With the Errata of "Rescue Cat", however, the Deck changed its strategy. With the release of "Rescue Rabbit", the new version of the Deck uses "Gladiator Beast Andal" to allow for the quick Summon of "Gladiator Beast Essedarii", "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos", "Gladiator Beast Nerokius" or "Gladiator Beast Dragases". With the release of "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor" and "Gladiator Beast Andabata", the deck is now able to special summon their boss monsters with ease, allow them to focus more on swarm their field rather than try to get the appropriate material off their deck. But shortly after that, with the release of Master Rules 4, the entire deck is hindered again because both "Tamer Editor" and "Andabata" requires an extra slot for Extra deck monster, while their Link monster is not too good and put an extra weight on their already weak swarming power. The deck got their second wind with many new supports from ''Chaos Impact''. "Test Panther", is a Link monster that combine searching power with a "Test Tiger"-like effect, both incredibly valuable to the deck. "Gladiator Beast Domitianus" is a new boss monster with big stats and a built-in monster negation, while easy to bring out with "Tamer Editor" or "Andabata". The deck also get two new Gladiator Beast monsters with "Destiny Draw" and "Prisma"-like effect. The deck also got their own them's Fusion Spell, "Gladiator Beast United", a Quick-Play Spell Card that also accept material from GY as well. "Gladiator Rejection" and "Gladiator Beast's Comeback" both help the deck on swarming the field, not only allow them to make a better play without relying too much on "Rescue Rabbit"/"Prisma", but also open their chance to use some powerful generic Link monster like "Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess". Weaknesses and counter-strategies * Prevention of Special Summoning - As "Gladiator Beast" Decks focus heavily on Special Summoning, they become crippled by cards that prevent it. "Solemn Warning", "Archlord Kristya" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" are all common Main Deck and Side Deck cards that prevent Special Summoning, or neutralize it. In the case of "Kristya", the Deck finds it hard to get over a monster with 2800 ATK without Contact Fusion, as long as it is protected from the high Trap Card count with cards like "Forbidden Lance". Other options include "Vanity's Fiend", "Vanity's Ruler", "Deck Lockdown", "Corridor of Agony" and "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring". * Counter-destruction - Often, it is the "Gladiator Beasts" with the effect to destroy cards that are the most troublesome, but there are several cards that can be used to combat this. "Starlight Road" is a common card that is particularly effective against "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus". Other options include "Divine Wrath", "Destruction Jammer", and "Stardust Dragon". * Destroy on Summoning - Cards such as "Torrential Tribute", "Bottomless Trap Hole" and especially "Mirror of Oaths", that destroy the monsters when Special Summoned are great against "Gladiator Beasts". * Effect canceling - Cards such as "Skill Drain", "Chivalry" or "Effect Veiler" can prevent your monsters from tagging out or negate the effects of the ones that are Summoned, leaving them defenseless against high ATK monsters. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" are also very effective, as they can negate the effects of the Gladiator Beasts upon summon or when they 'tag out', leaving them often helpless. * Attack negation/prevention - You can only 'tag out' a "Gladiator Beast" when it "attacks or is attacked", therefore, any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect that lets you negate a monster attack would prevent the opponent from tagging out their "Gladiator Beasts". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link Monster(s) m